exiles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Saints
The Saints are a religious faction, using the power of God to push their own agenda and bring forth a new age that will hopefully heal the scar that Eve left behind. Requirements There are no requirements to join this Faction. Specialized Trees There are three Classes from which you can choose from this Faction. The Exorcist The Exorcist is a specialized Class that uses their knowledge in magic to fight their enemies, mainly those with a demonic ancestry or those possessed by an evil spirit of some sort. They gain proficiency and bonuses when fighting specific enemies and have no trouble dealing enough damage from range or melee combat. However, they do tend to fail at a health perspective and can easily be killed if flanked or outnumbered. The Paladin The Paladin is a specialized Class that uses both their strength and faith to give them an edge in battle. They use their faith to gain bonuses that add to their Strength, as well as gain abilities that allow them to control the battlefield. They are an all around strength and support build that rely on some magic, but mostly on melee damage and can lead to them being killed rather easily if faced with faster enemies or long ranged attacks. The Priest The Priest is a specialized Class that uses their charisma and intelligence skills to coax others onto their side. They can use their faith to make enemies turn on each other and create illusions that can confuse most players, as well as heal those who have agreed to join their cause and give them unique bonuses. Priests tend to fall in both aspects of strength and health and can be easily taken out if not with another person who is strong in one of those fields. Lore Background After the Event of Eve, Hell would rise onto the Earth and introduce products of sin, known to us now as Daemons, who were consumers of those who have done wrong in their life and feed on their evil, growing ever stronger. With the growing possibility of Daemons taking over and reigning with an iron fist of fear and despair, a group rose to defend the land they held dear. They were known as The Saints, a Faction comprised of those who were strict followers of God, going to lengths to protect the lands with their lives. Their first major conflict was the Battle of The Farlands, where the Faction traveled outside their forts and journeyed into Daemon territory on the Farlands, fighting multiple Daemon cults in the Bone Desert and eventually won after three months of conflict. For the next 15 years, they would have numerous conflict, though the most notable would be the Battle of Kethar, Battle of Lita, and Battle of The Wall. After those 15 years of constant battle between the Daemons and The Saints, The Saints finally pulled through with their victory at the Battle of The Wall, where The Saints managed to pinch the Daemon forces and completely defeat the 5th Daemon Division, the final and largest standing force in the war. Currently, The Saints main base of operations resides in the city of Kethar, with their largest fort, The Cathedral, being the epicenter of the city.